wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Millennia
Appearance Millennia is black with varying shades of dark blue. His eyes are dark blue. Hey there shadow, You didn't seem to care at all when you watched me go. I know young love is just a dream We were only seventeen But you're the only love I've known. Personality He despises himself and is very suicidal. He relies heavily on Whip Snake to help him through his darkest days. He is kind but worries a lot and is very quiet yet compassionate. He never uses his animus magic. So please just let me go if you're done Cause it's hope that kills this heart. So please set me free, kill the spark. Biography Three Thousand Years Ago He lived a relatively normal dragonethood. He played with his sister, Century, and their friend, Darkness. However, when he turned five, everything changed. This was when he met his first love, a SandWing named Spinifex. Spinifex was also an animus. Millennia fell in love with her happiness and her intelligence and her wit and her happy-go-lucky personality. She soon fell in love with Millennia and they were together for a year. When they were six, Spinifex contracted a deadly disease which she barely survived. After that brush with death, she grew fearful of the end and made Millennia, Century and herself immortal. Millennia was stunned when she did that, and he realised that she could do anything with such a long life. He didn't want her power-hungry side to come out, so, as much as he loved her, he tried to enchant that aspect of her to disappear. However, it backfired. Spinifex grew enraged and they engaged in an animus battle. Millennia only won when he enchanted a stick to stop her from casting spells. He begged her to stop and make him mortal again. Spinifex refused and broke the stick, then enchanted a tree to make him teleport to an island far away and be unable to return, by wing or by magic, to stop him from being able to use his magic, so that he would have no sense of how long he was on the island, and to teleport Century to a different deserted island, to keep her asleep forever and to permanently prevent Millennia from ever finding her. At the last minute he enchanted her to become a pebble, and was sent to the island, where he was trapped for three thousand years. During the War Millennia found that the spell that kept him on the island was gone when he picked up a seashell and begged to be able to go home. After his initial shock, he found that the Night Kingdom was broken and might as well have been gone. He realised that he had been gone for three thousand years and that everyone and everything he'd ever loved was gone. I've been gone from this world For what seems like millennia Looking for nothing short of a miracle. I only ever wanted to come home. Please, won't you let me go? When I have nowhere left I can run away, Will you lie to me, tell me I'll be okay Close my eyes and lay me in my tomb Then pull the trigger and send home? Relationships Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)